Rapsody
by Anna noir Pumpkin
Summary: Que pasará cuando el amor que sientes por tu mejor amigo decae...y se transforma en amor para con tu peor enemigo, más si algo cambia entre los dos. Y su castigo es vivir escondiendose...
1. Confrontaciones y castigo

**Rapsody**

**1**

**Confrontaciones y castigo**

Corría, le dolía el pecho por la agitación y la respiración se le dificultaba a cada zancada. Iba a llegar tarde en el primer día de clases, no lo podía creer, Parvati y su estúpida demora en el baño. Despúes a Ron se le pierde el libro de Pociones 7 así que Harry y ella le tuvieron que ayudar.

Así que ahora ahi estaban, los tres corriendo como unos estúpidos en el primer dia, mientras que unos que otros alumnos de Slytherin que pasaban por ahí les miraban.

Corrieron otro tramo mas por las mazmorras hasta voltear en un pasillo a la izquierda, y bajar otras escaleras más, esquivar a un muchacho de segundo y seguir.

La castaña se ruborizó ante la bonita escena que estaban haciendo, después creyó sonreír sin darse cuenta al divisar el aula de Pociones a medio camino.

- Ya...lle...gamos...- jadeo Harry tocando la puerta con sus manos temblorosas por el maraton.

Un profesor con una mirada penetrante y pelo grasiento les abrio y con gesto adusto les indicó sentarse cerca de los pupitres de los Slytherin, Hermione sintió que su día no podría empeorar...cuan equivocada estaba.

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señores Potter, Weasley y srita. Granger. Señor Malfoy, puede indicarles a sus compañeros que veíamos antes de su...retrso. - mencionó con esa voz que pretendía ser amable, pero que detrás de ella se ocultaban intenciones ponsoñosas.

El rubio estaba sentado exactamente detrás de Granger, ella podía sentir su aroma fresco y podía imaginar la mueca burlona del rubio detrás de ella, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su pálido rostro. Hermione sintió un escalosfríos al sentir la voz de Malfoy detrás de ella, cerca y con un tono cargado de astucia.

- Hablaba, profesor, de la poción del filtro Muertos en Vida, y sus efectos secundarios si se preparaba mal o se ingería días antes de su preparación final.

Sintió a Ron apretar los puños a su lado, y sus orejas estaban tomando un suave rosado. Lease: Problemas.

- Muy bien señor Malfoy. - dijo Snape con un tono que difería del normal entre profesor y alumno, más bien sonaba a favoritismo. - Veinte puntos a Slytherin.

Bruscamente se volvió al pizarrón y empezó a anotar los ingredientes de alguna poción, y enseñaba a la clase como debía preparase pero Hermione no podía prestar atención, pues Malfoy abrió su bocota de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasó, Weazel? - susurraba con malicia. - ¿Te quedaste dormido? ¿Tan desagradable es dormir en tu asquerosa cabaña que prefieres estar en tus lindos doseles rojos escarlatas, suaves y mullidos cojines?

La gota que derramó el vaso. Hermione intentó poner una mano sobre la ahora roja de ira de Ron, pero no llegó a tocarla pues este se volvió tan bruscamente que Hermione pensó que se había lastimado su cintura.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! - susurró rojo como tomate - Mejor la Madriguera que esa casona con olor a muerte y...mortífagos.- agregó con una cara de llena de asco. - Tus padres apestan a mortífagos.

Ahora Malfoy se puso rosa y quiso levantarse a reclamar, Harry tomó a Ron de las mangas para evitar que se lanzara al Slytherin, mientras que la castaña blandió la varita y unas cuerdas envolvieron a Draco y le dejaron inmovil en su silla.

El revuelto de sillas echas a un lado y el grito de los alumnos al percatarse de la pequeña riña hizo que el profesor Snape volteara y mirara la amistosa escenita: Ron, sentado a la fuerza por Harry, Draco en su asiento, con unas cuerdas alrededor y Hermione, con la varita alzada.

- Veinte puntos menos, srita. Granger. - se acercó al pupitre, donde ella estaba parada. - Detención. Esta noche, Granger, veremos que opina McGonagall sobre su alumna estrella cuando sepa que desenvaina la varita en plena clase.

Hermione sintió dentro de ella los instintos asesinos que brotaban contra el profesor, pero la imprsión, y el sentimiento de injusticia se hizo presente, asi que simplemente se quedó sin habla, sorda ante los gritos de protesta de sus amigos y de Gryffindor, mientras que Malfoy era desatado por el profesor y este amenazaba con castigo para Ron, quien había perdido otros viente puntos más por sus protestas.

Veremos quien acusa a quien, pensó la castaña al ver a Malfoy sonriendole como si no hubiese roto ni un plato.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Malfoy comenzo todo!

- ¡Te recuerdo que yo no saque la varita, Granger!

Los gritaban a McGonagall se escuchaban hasta fuera del despacho, al mismo tiempo, desquitandose, y peleando por ser el primero en hablar, Snape estaba detrás, con los brazos cruzados, Minerva estaba comenzando a estresarse ante esos dos inmaduros.

- Basta...

- ¡¿Quién se metió con quien primero!?

- Señorita Granger...señor Malfoy...guard-

- ¡No tengo la culpa que Weasley viva en un coladero! - interrumpió Malfoy.

Hermione hizo un sonido de astío y Minerva sacó la varita los silenció a ambos de un movimiento y sin pronunciar el hechizo.

- BASTA YA!

Ambos se llevaron las manos a la boca.

- ¡Por Merlín, parecen dos niños de preescolar! - exclamó furibunda. - Como el señor Malfoy también contribuyo, tendrán castigo...AMBOS - aclaró ante las mudas protestas de ambos.- limpiando los calderos, al modo muggle.

Malfoy dibujó en el aire con su varita diciendo:

- "Es tu culpa!"

Hermione le emulo.

- "NO es cierto, hurón!"

- "¡¿A quién llamas hurón, sangre sucia!?" - entonces se acercó y Hermione le abofeteó por llamarla así.

Se desató Troya.

Solo se veian dos cuerpos rodando por el suelo, tratando de dañar cualquier pedazo de piel a la vista, colores rubio y castaño, carmin y verde se entemezclaban, Minerva soltó un grito de asombro, mientras que Snape tomaba de los brazos a Draco, ella intentaba sacarla tomandola de la cintura.

Draco soltó una extraña mueca, como si gritara, Hermione le había mordido.

- Basta...Bast-!

- Auuu!! - Draco piso a Snape en un descuido y sin querer.

Hermione pateaba a Draco mientras este se defendia como podía, ambos tenían la piel con rasguños y moretones. Hermione lo tomaba de la corbata y el estaba con el pelo despeinado y con las mejillas sonrosadas, su camisa estaba rasgada.

Ella no estaba mejor, pues su capa estaba torcida y el pelo más enmarañado que de costumbre.

- He dicho...BASTA!!

Los separó poniendo una barrera con su varita.

- No puedo creer su comportamiento, Srita Granger, usted, prefecta...! - y miro a Malfoy - Y usted también debe comportarse como el hombre que es!

Ambos jadeaban y se lanzaban miradas furibundas.

- Por esta muestra de comportamiento de brutos barbajanes, el castigo se alarga. - Ambos la miraron con sorpresa. - Ayudarán a Hagrid con las clases con los niños de primero. Y LIMPIARAN, sin magia el precinto de animales de Hagrid.

Esta vez a Hermione se le fue el color.

Eso era más de lo que pensaba, Draco estaba igual, odiaba limpiar, odiaba los animales, pero sobre todo, odiaba a Hermione Granger!

**Notas:**

**Bno, es mi primer fiction,...tenganme paciencia u.u porke esrtudio y trabajo asi que tardare un pokitin en subir capt..**

**Si me ekivoko corriganme en la ortografia . !**

**Que pasará en esos castigos?**

**Se matarán el uno al otro?**

**O será que los "tiernos" animales de Hagrid los matan antes?**

**Dejen criticas constructivas n.n!!**

**Byeee**


	2. Una torpe conversacion

**2**

**Una torpe conversacion**

Caminaban rumbo a los jardines de Hogwarts, Ron y Harry traían consigo sus escobas y vestidos con el uniforme del equipo de Quidditch, una castaña caminaba a su lado, apretaba un libro que traía contra su pecho con tanta fuerza como si se tratase de la cabeza de Malfoy.

- Perdóname, Hermione. No debí abrir la boca y dejarme llevar, ahora por mi culpa te han castigado. – le dijo su mejor amigo, con una expresión de angustia en su rostro.

A la chica se le subieron los colores, y el corazón le latió muy rápido. Al ver a su amigo con ese gesto tan dulce, mechones pelirrojos tocando su frente por el aire y su mano blanca y fuerte tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo la hizo olvidar sobre que estaba tan enfadada.

- No…no te apures, Ron. – susurro y sonrió con nerviosismo

- También debí hacer algo, lo siento, debí alegar más. – alego el moreno. – Pero me alegra que al menos McGonagall se justa con todos. Pero me inquieta que tengas que estar en ese castigo tan tarde. Que tan indefinido es tu tiempo con el ayudando a Garrid?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, es verdad, se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- Espero que no sea mucho. – murmuro con hastío.

El estadio de Quidditch se asomaba a lo lejos. Hermione mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, odiaba tener que ver como entrenaban, porque tendría que ver como estaban ellos, volando a gran velocidad…a tan gran altura.

Ella odiaba las alturas.

Y pareció que su pelirrojo amigo se dio cuenta de ello, pues le dijo con esa sonrisa bonachona y con una palmadita en el hombro:

- No te preocupes, Hermione, no pasara nada. Además, es bueno tener a una gran bruja como respaldo por si caemos. – agrego.

Ella solo le sonrió, agradecida con su apoyo y franqueza. Se sentía tan extraña con el últimamente, peleaba menos con el, tal vez era porque empezaba a madurar o tal vez era porque ella no quería pelear con el.

Lo mas inquietante era, que Harry, podía tocarla igual, podía reír con ella como lo hacia con el, pero el sentimiento…las mariposas…eran diferentes, tal vez estaba sucediéndole lo que menos quería.

Enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

Ya en el estadio empezaron las practicas, ella trataba de concentrarse en su libro, pero era difícil, oír la voz del pelirrojo, sus risas cuando los nuevos golpeadores, Pickle y Gerry no asestaban a golpear las bludgers.

Tanto era así que no se percato que unas chicas de Slytherins estaban cerca, y que Pansy Parkinson empezó a molestar a unos alumnos de segundo de Huffelpuff que habían llegado a ver a los jugadores practicar.

Bufo y se paro, dispuesta a hacerse obedecer como la prefecta que era.

- Porque no te pones con una de tu tamaño, Parkinson?

- Porque no te mueres, Granger? – exclamo la morena con el mismo tono de voz, pero un poco mas ponzoñoso. – Seria más gratificante.

Hermione no se dejo amedrentar por ella.

- Eres prefecta, Parkinson, así que si no tienes razones para quitarle puntos a estos muchachos será mejor que esparzas tu veneno a otro lugar.

- Amenaza, Granger? – cuestiono Milicent.

Hermione no pudo contestar a su pregunta pues alguien grito desde algún lugar del cielo, probablemente Ron, pensó la castaña.

- Bludger!

Las de Slytherin se agacharon, para Hermione fue un poco tarde. Sintió como si todo se detuviera, y tuvo la sensación de que pudo sentir cada latido desde el encuentro con la bludger, el vació en el estomago cuando sintió que la tierra se había esfumado.

Después se dio cuenta que la tierra no se había esfumado, ella estaba volando, mas bien, alguien la llevaba.

Estaba abrazada a un cuerpo fuerte y suave a la vez, su rostro oculto entre su hombro y su cuello; pensó que era uno de los muchachos de Gryffindor, pero un aroma delato su identidad, y de pronto sintió como si su estomago estuviera vacío de la impresión.

Subió un poco sus ojos y unos cabellos rubios le hicieron cosquillas en sus mejillas y nariz. Y la corbata verde con gris, bien anudada le aseguro su identidad y ella se torno de mil colores, pero a la vez de una gran confusión.

Casi de inmediato, Draco aterrizo y casi aventó a la castaña al suelo. El sentimiento de nerviosismo había desaparecido para darle lugar al enojo.

- Puaj, huelo a sangre sucia. – murmuro el ya parado en el suelo y simulando quitarse polvo de su uniforme.

- Yo no estoy mejor al ser tocada por….un sucio mortifago.– dijo enojada por el mal trato.

Los de Gryffindor habían llegado. Ron, preocupado por la seguridad de su compañera la examino con la vista y su mano sobre su hombro.

- Estas bien, Hermione?

- Claro, Ron, gracias…- dijo sonrojada.

Harry frente a Hermione, y miro a Malfoy, y su rostro era como de alguien que estuviera lidiando entre lo que debía hacer y lo que debía pensar.

- Lo siento, Hermione, Pickle fallo con la bludger. – entonces miro a Malfoy. – Porque…?

- No piensen mal, venia a practicar un poco, vi lo que paso y supuse que estaban demasiado lejos. – dijo con el mismo tono de palabras arrastradas.

Las chicas de Slytherin estaban preocupadas por la repentina acción de Malfoy, cualquiera en su situación la habría dejado que se golpeara.

- Es solo que no quería hacer el trabajo solo en las mazmorras, si llevaban a Granger a la enfermería, además, la limpieza se le da mejor a las sangres sucias, son casi como elfos domésticos. – agrego con veneno.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, sintió que sus ojos picaban y su garganta quemaba. Ese maldito no la había salvado por una buena acción, ya le estaba pareciendo raro. Pero aun así, el modo en que la despreciaba y la humillaba era intolerable.

- Malfoy….MUERETE! – bramo y se dio la media vuelta, rumbo al castillo, a tiempo para que nadie adivinara las lagrimas que empezaron a brotar.

- Acaso pensabas que lo hacia por ti? – dijo con burla.

Harry y Ron desenfundaron las varitas, pero en ese momento llego Ginny, regañándoles y diciéndoles que nada resolvían con pelear, además que su turno en el campo de Quidditch había terminado, para que siguieran las serpientes.

Esta vez Los Slytherins habían ganado la batalla.

Llego temprano a su castigo, las mazmorras estaban desiertas, puesto que todos debían de estar durmiendo. Abrió el cuarto, y encontró muchos calderos con pociones asquerosas y calderos manchados y sucios.

Suspiro con resignación, se quito la capa y se remango la camisa, y empezaría antes de que llegara Malfoy. Incluso separo los calderos, mitad y mitad, todo con tal de no intercambiar palabra alguna con el.

Entonces ya iba a por su tercer caldero cuando llego Draco. No dijo ni una sola palabra y empezaron juntos a limpiarlos, de vez en cuando oía a Malfoy quejarse o decir algo despectivo contra la suciedad y algo sobre que no era elfo domestico.

Trataba de ignorarle.

El rubio por su parte, se sentía incomodo ante el silencio y la frialdad de la castaña, no era para menos, el le había hecho la vida imposible desde el primer curso. Pero simplemente ese silencio no lo aguantaba…nunca pudo con el silencio.

- Oye, tienes mas jabón? – mas que una pregunta parecía orden.

Ella no respondió, simplemente le aventó sin mirarle una barra. Malfoy, sin decir gracias empezó a enjabonar el caldero, y recordó el momento del estadio. La verdad es que no supo porque, pero el simplemente había ido a prácticamente a echar a los leones para practicar cuando vio lo que paso.

Una reacción natural en el hizo que se montara en la escoba y la salvara. La explicación de porque lo hizo la invento en el momento, y la verdad es que no pensó que lo ensuciaba con su contacto, al contrario, parecía confundirle.

Pero es solo que tantos años de prejuicios contra los sangres sucias que ya se le había olvidado la verdadera razón, el hecho que su padre estuviera en Azkaban lo hacían pensar diferente….se sentía diferente.

Pero su carácter con ella no iba a cambiar del día a la mañana, todavía tenia un defecto en el en el cual batallaría en cambiar o mas bien que no podría cambiar nunca.

Su orgullo y su dignidad.

Por su parte, Hermione lidiaba entre el resentimiento hacia Malfoy y el agradecimiento que tenia con el, la salvo, a regañadientes y con malas intenciones, pero le evito el golpe y unos días en la enfermería.

Así que aplasto su enojo un poco para ser educada.

- Malfoy. – su voz parecía estar ronca, pues estuvo mucho tiempo sin hablar. – Yo…quería agradecerte. Se que lo que hiciste fue para tu diversión, para verme aquí, limpiando, pero eso no quita lo que hiciste por mi.

Draco seguía limpiando, pensando que palabras decir. Pues las únicas que se le ocurrían eran insultos y palabras irónicas y sarcásticas.

- Como sea, Granger. – dijo neutralmente y con una pizca de enojo.

Hermione intento ser amable, pero suponía que esperaba demasiado de alguien así. Siguió con lo suyo y bajo la cabeza, un poco decepcionada que el no pudiera ver su sincero agradecimiento.

Tal vez Malfoy vio esa reacción en Hermione, porque después agrego:

- De todas formas, fue difícil, pesas como una ballena, y tu cabello enmarañado casi me hacia estrellar. – mintió.

Esta vez su voz fue un poco más ligera, más informal y un poco más sincera.

Hermione no pudo evitar medio sonreír ante la voz de el, como indignación, pero al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento siguió con lo suyo.

Entre ambos se había abierto un pequeña tregua silenciosa, en la cual no había tantos insultos, además que ambos pensaban que esas pociones debían tener algo, pues empezaban a pensar que podrían llevarse un poco mejor en esos castigos.

Roma no se hizo en una noche, pero, por ahora, no estaba destruida.

**Hi!!**

**n.n**

**Como estan?! Bno aki pss dejando capitulo, jajaa, **

**Que les parecio?**

**Sentira lo mismo Ron hacia Hermione?**

**Que pasara ahora en adelante entre Draco y Hermione? ****Podran seguir asi en los castigos que les restan?**

**Que cosas cambiaron en Draco? Y que lo motivo para salvarla?**

**Pd: Habra sorpresas en el siguiente cap!!!**

**Dejen comentarios, asi para cambiar cosas, detalles de ortografia o algun consejo que tengan usgtedes! **

**Kisses and Huggs!!!**

**x)**


	3. El secreto de Ron

**HI!! **

**X)**

**Reviews:**

**SANDY: **Eres la primera y la unica XD, pero aun así muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me dio gusto que te haya agradado, espero que lo siguas leyendo n.n. Prometo tratar de actualizar seguido asi como lo hago ahora, jeje aunque estoy en el trabajo, ajajaj asi que en las oportunidades que pueda lo hare! x)

Bnoo, sigamos con la historia. :p

PD: Nada de los personajes me pertenece, solo a JK Rowling, aunque me gustaria jajaja, y solo la trama es mía.

QUIERO UN DRACOOO . 

PD: No te creas Hugito n.n, contigo me sobra y me basta.

**3**

**El secreto de Ron**

Los rayos del sol le daban directo al rostro, se tapó hasta la cara, estaba tan cansada después del castigo de Snape que simplemente no quería despertar, entonces esas ideas se esfumaron después de oír unas voces suaves, interrumpiendo su sueño.

- ...eso fue lo que oí. - era la voz de Lavender, su voz era fría. - Se lo contó todo a Harry.

El nombre de su mejor amigo de los labios de su compañera hizo que Hermione despertara del todo.

- Vaya...pues, eso era lo que casi todos suponían, - la segunda voz era de Parvati. - pero, aun así, se me hace algo realmente...no se. Digo, se ha puesto muy guapo, y pues, se me hace una lástima. Pobre, Ron. - se lamentó su compañera.

Hermione sintió un vacío, como si su estómago se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa. Al escuchar el nombre de Ron hizo que se interesara más en la platica, y agudizara el oido para tratar de escuchar más.

- Supongo que estas celosa...¿verdad? - preguntó Parvati.

Hermione nunca supo si Lavender pudo estar celosa o no, pues alguien interrumpió la platica, una voz familiar y cantarina. Oía los pasos hacia su cama, abrió los doseles de un sopetón.

- ¡Despierta dormilona! - Ginny Weasley estaba a un lado de ella. - Hoy darán los avisos de Quidditch y de los premios anuales.

Hermione se incorporó de golpe, ¡lo había olvidado! Entonces se dió cuenta que sus compañeras de cuarto ya no estaban, ¿habrían salido por la intromisión de la menor de los Weasley? Pero seguía preocupada por Ron.

- No se porqué tanta emoción, Ginny. Tal vez eligan a otros. - puso sus pies en las frías baldosas del piso, sintiendo un escalosfríos. - Esperame abajo, enseguida estoy lista.

La pelirroja salió del cuarto, mientras Hermione veía por una ventana, llevando su mente a un lugar lejos, imaginandose...asi misma sentada debajo del roble del lago, con un pelirrojo a su lado, tomados de la mano. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ideas tontas, ideas que nunca pasarían. Su expresión se tornó triste. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que dijo Parvati, "Pobre Ron". ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿Que ha pasado, Ron? - preguntó en voz alta Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iban camino al Gran Comedor, tanto Ginny como Harry charlaban animadamente sobre Quidditch, se veían tan absortos en el uno con el otro que la castaña se sintió invisible, al menos compartía la invisibilidad con alguien más, con cierto pelirrojo que iba a su lado, tomandose del estómago y diciendo lo mucho que ansiaba comer pronto una tostada.

Se veía tan él mismo...Hermione se sonrojó ante esto, y mejor siguió mirando hacia delante, Ron noto lo turbada que estaba y se acercó un poco más. Quería reconfortarla, y hacerla reír, amaba mucho verla reír.

- Oh, vamos Hermione, ¿porqué estas tan nerviosa? - preguntó con esos ojos azul cielo brillantes, llenos de sinceridad. - Seguro te eligen como Premio Anual, aunque...-agregó con una voz un poco más apagada. - Eso significaría que ya no dormirías en la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione le conmovió que él se pusiera triste que ella no estuviera con ellos. Quiso decir tantas cosas, quería decirle que oyó a Parvati y a Lavender hablar sobre él, pero simplemente las palabras murieron en su garganta. Y cuando tuvo el valor para hablar, habían llegado al Gran Comedor. Tal vez debería ser así, que ella siguiera pretendiendo que nada pasaba, así nada afectaría su relación con él.

Sin saber porque Hermione sintió un escalosfrío, tenía un mal presentimiento, y volteó a ver detrás de ella. Sentía una mirada sobre su espalda. Pero no vió nada, y vió a Malfoy hablar animadamente con un joven de pelo castaño y ojos honestos, Theodore Nott, su mejor amigo. Parecía animado y tan normal. Parecía distinto, sus facciones parecían distintas, ya no había rastro de infulaz de realeza, le había bajado los humos un poco, y su risa no era por compromiso, si no más real.

Por un momento parecía un muchacho normal común y corriente. Entonces se dió cuenta de lo estúpida que se tendría que ver viendo a Malfoy como boba. Aunque relamente le gustaba que dejara un poco de ser ese cubo de hielo con patas que antes era. Sonrió ante esta idea, imaginándose a Draco con una botarga de cubo de hielo, con sus brazos, piernas y cabeza al descubierto y con mallas azules.

Se sentaron, Harry al lado de Hermione, mientras que los hermanos Weasley se sentaban juntos frente a ellos.

- ¿Que es tan gracioso, Hermione? - le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa, extrañado de la sonrisa enigmática de su mejor amiga.

- Oh, nada, Ron. Un chiste que me contaron. - y rápidamente bebió zumo de calabaza para disumular.

En ese momento Dumbledore se puso de pie, todos sabían que iba a decir, especialmente los prefectos, quienes estaban removiéndose en sus asientos, nerviosos.

- Buenos días a todos, - anunció con esa voz llena de sabiduría y ancianidad - no les quitaré mucho tiempo, pues yo tambi en me muero de hambre. - sonrió - Les daré unos anuncios sobre este curso. Primero, la copa de Quidditch la abrirán los equipos de Ravenclaw contra Huffelpuff. - los mencionados estaban emocionados, los capitanes estaban decidiendo sobre cuando hacer las pruebas de Quidditch.

Dumbledore calló el burullo con un solo gesto de la mano.

- Y por último, el nombramiento de los premios anuales. - los prefectos estaban más silenciosos y atentos, nerviosos por el resultado. - Como saben hay dos premios anuales, hombre y mujer, asi que empezaremos por las damas. La premio anual este año será...Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió tontamente ante esto, Ginny le dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pues se escucharon aplausos, excepto los de Slytherin, que aplaudían muy debilmente, Harry también se le veía feliz, pero Ron...se mantenía un poco apartado. La castaña recordó lo que le había dicho momentos antes. Y tal vez la idea de ser premio anual no hubiera sido tan buena.

- ...el segundo premio anual será...Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin.

La mesa de Slytherin chifló y aplaudió, mientras que los demás aplaudian por cortesía, pero la mesa de Gryffindor no sabía si aplaudir o darle el pesame a Hermione, quien estaba sería y líbida. No solo tendría que abandonar a sus amigos para ir a dormir en esa torre, ¡¡tendría que cohabitar con el hurón saltador!! Miró a la mesa de Slytherin, y por un momento pensó que Malfoy también la miraba, sus ojos color gris la miraban insondablemente, pero solo fue un segundo, pues se giró de nuevo para hablar con Nott.

- No puedo creerlo, - comentó Harry molesto. - Primero castigos con él y ahora tendrás que vivir en el mismo sitio que él. Parece que este año será horrible para ti Hermione.

- No puedo creerlo, no se si podré aguantar. - comentó con sinceridad, ahora SI que creía que la idea de ser premio anual era una terrible y mala idea.

- Vamos, yo se que podrás, además eres una exelente alumna. - decía Ginny con convicción. - Demuestrales que Malfoy no te afectará.

La castaña sonrió y su pecho se inchó de orgullo y dignidad, es verdad, ella aún era una Gryffindor y una aplicada alumna, así que ella no tendría razones para dejarse amedrentar por aquél hurón si aun tuviera ganas de seguir molestándola. Aunque...después de ese castigo, tal vez no fuera tan dificil convivir con él después de todo.

- Además, si ese maldito hurón te molesta, dinos Hermione, - comenzó Ron. - Yo me encargaré que no te vuelva a molestar jamás. - dijo con un poco de sonrojo.

Entonces Hermione notó algo más, ahí estaba el aviso de que algo ocurriría: las orejas de Ron parecían semáforos y su mirada era nerviosa y sus pecas casi desaparecían con el tono rojo que le invadió en las mejillas.

- Hermione. Quiero hablar contigo...de algo. Después del desayuno y en privado. - le comentó de tal modo que ni Harry ni Ginny se enteraron.

Ahora si estaba nerviosa, pero tambíen tenía miedo. No quería perder el lazo que tenía con Ron, no quería perderlo de ninguna manera, ansiaba esa charla juntos, pero temía que algo se rompiera en ese momento. De pronto no sintió hambre, incluso Ron estaba dejando su tostada a medio comer.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, todos iban saliendo, y estaban dejando atrás a sus amigos para quedarse a solas, pero McGonagall intervino con su inmomentanea interrupción, Hermione se sintió dividida entre el alivio de posponer esa charla y entre la exasperación por querer saber que le diría Ron.

- Señor Weasley, adelantese que tengo que aclarar cosas con la señorita Granger. - le mencionó sin miramientos.

Ron quiso alegar, pero una sola mirada rígida de la anciana profesora hizo que el inmediatamente partiera junto a Harry. La muchacha miró a su profesora favorita, esta parecía tener un matiz de preocupación dibujado en su rostro.

- Quize hablar con usted antes que con Malfoy. - empezó ella ya sin el tono autoritario que siempre le caracterizaba. - Ustede siempre debe tener la cabeza fría, srita Granger. Recuerde quien es usted, y lo buena que es. - aconsejó, Hermione pensaba que ella lo decía para que no se entristeciera tanto de estar con Malfoy en la misma torre.

- No se preocupe, profesora. - contestó ella con una sonrisa y con el animo un poco más elevado. - Tengo perfectamente claro quien soy yo, incluso de lo que puedo llegar a hacer. Y nadie va a decirme o hacerme creer lo contrario.

La profesora sonrió, orgullosa de su alumna.

- Bueno, - dijo cambiando de tono a uno más autoritario, - quiero que sepa que su castigo se prolongará durante 3 semanas solamente, así que le informaré lo mismo al señor Malfoy. Puede retirarse, srita Granger.

Ella ya estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando Minerva McGonagall volvió a hablar.

- Otra cosa más. - Hermione volteó a mirar a su profesora. - Sus cosas ya estan en la torre de premios anuales. La contraseña es "Mandrágora"...y, señorita Granger..., no esperaba menos de usted. - dijo sonriéndole antes de volver a con los profesores sin mirar atrás.

Hermione sonrió antes de volverse y buscar a Ron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pensando. Granger. McGonagall le había dado la noticia, y esa noticia lo ponía...no se...¿exasperado? Tendría que convivir más tiempo con la...la...Gryffinor esa que con sus amigos. Frunció el entrecejo, nisiquiera podía decir sangre sucia, no es que pensara diferente de ella, es solo que él se sentía diferente, los prejuicios fueron descendiendo a medida que su padre estaba lejos de él, incapaz de envenenarlo contra los muggles e hijos de muggles.

Su madre era un poco más tolerable respecto a eso, claro no eran amantes de muggles ni nada por el estilo es solo que se le hacía tan indiferente, aunque claro, se sentía orgulloso de ser sangre limpia. Pero aún con una reputación pisándole los talones debía de aparentar seguir siendo el mismo. Solo con Theodore Not y con su madre era relamente él.

Nott. Cuanto había influido él en sus acciones últimamente, pues nunca había tenido un amigo como él, tan sincero y sin querer nada a cambio. Tal vez él y su buen corazón lo hicieron cambiar.

Se detuvo en la esquina de un pasillo, oculto detrás de una armadura. Oía unas voces familiares.

Eran Weasley y Granger.

- ¿Qué querías decirme, Ron? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa, aunque su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Silencio.

- Pues...quería decirte que lo que dije en el comedor fue real. - entonces su voz sonó mas fuerte.- Es decir, fue real, pero me refería a que no dejaría que te molestarán nunca más porque. Me gustas, Hermione.

Hermione se quedó muda, entonces era de esto de lo que las muchachas hablaban, ¿pensaban que ella era tan poca cosa? Draco frunció el cejo, ¿Weasley se estaba declarando? Es decir, eso no le incumbía, y siempre supuso que la comadreja estaba enamorado de Granger desde hacía tiempo, y ese pensamiento pareció que Ron lo había escuchado por que lo mencionó.

- Tal vez me gustaste desde el primer año, pero...me permití darme cuenta en este. - Malfoy pensó que vomitaría con tanta cursilería.

Desde su posición no podía ver a Granger, pero se podía imaginar que se mordía el labio inferior, como de costumbre ante cualquier nerviosismo en ella. En ese punto Draco sacudió la cabeza, ¿desde cuando sabía que tics tenía Granger?

- Pues...Ron. Yo...

- ¿No sientes nada por mí verdad? - preguntó con un tono triste.

- ¡No es eso! Es solo que no quiero perderte, no quiero que si algo sale mal entre nosotros... me dejes de hablar. - confesó la castaña.

- ¿Entonces eso es un si? - preguntó esperanzado.

- Si, Ron...siento algo por ti.

Draco pudo oír los pasos apresurados de Ron, suponiendo que la había abrazado...o ¿besado? Ante este pensamiento sintió algo extraño, un sentimiento de...rechazo ante esa situación. Tal vez tanta cursilería y empalagosidad le hiceron daño, pensó.

Se retiro lentamente por donde había venido.

- Ron, - llamó ella cuando Ron la había dejado de abrazar y besar. - Nada cambiará si...nosotro rompemos ¿verdad?

Ron vió el temor dibujado en sus ojos.

- No, Hermione. - sonrió. - Nada lo hará.

Entonces ella fue quien lo abrazó, emocionada y conmovida ante la lealtad de su mejor amigo, aunque por un momento, pensó oír unos pasos. Aunque tal vez era solo su imaginación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado la hora de su primer clase con Hagrid con los de primer año.

Draco ya estaba ahí, sus mangas estaban hacia atrás, sin la capa y su cabello estaba sin gomina; tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía estar molesto por ese trabajo que tendría que tener con Hagrid y sus "indefensos" animales.

Ella emuló a Malfoy quitándose la capa y arremangándose, se hizo una coleta para poder sentirse más comoda.

Hagrid venía hacia ellos con un grupito de enanos que eran los de primer año, parecían nerviosos y emocionados por empezar, eran de Huffelpuff. Hermione sonrió ante la visión de ellos, tenían la misma edad que tuvo ella al principo de Hogwarts. Parecían pequeños, y en esa época todo le parecía enorme.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó el semigigante. - No pude saludarles como era debido, a ver si después se pasan por aquí Harry y Ron. - le dijo con ese modo bonachón que tenía él a pesar de parecer enorme y amenazador.

- ¡Hagrid! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, saludándole. - Si, ellos ahora estan realizando la prueba del equipo de Quidditch, ya tenían a los golpeadores, solo les falta 2 cazadores.

- Pues buena suerte para ellos, les deseas de mi parte.

Draco se sentía ignorado, como si él fuera un simple arbusto. Tanta familiaridad entre Granger y el semigigante le provocaban nauseas.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? - preguntó el rubio.

Hagrid le miró con desconfianza y le indicó unas cajas, eran gnomos, pues como era primer año, empezaban con pequeñas cosas. Aunque esos gnomos parecían estar furiosos que los pusieran en la caja.

- Les daré la explicación de todo y ustedes tendrán que despejar las dudas de los compañero que no puedan con los gnomos. - dijo Hagrid más para Hermione que para Draco.

Mientras Hagrid hablaba, Hermione seguía en ese pasillo, junto con Ron. Le parecía imposible que sucediera algo así, algo tan maravilloso para ella. Pero en ese momento un gnomo se salió de la caja y paso delante de la castaña.

- ¡Hermione atrapa a ese Gnomo! - exclamó Hagrid.

La chica despertó de su ensoñación y fue detrás del escurridizo animal, mientras que Draco veía todo desde un segundo plano y reía ante la divertida escena de Granger, intentando alcanzarlo y tropezando.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? ¡Ve también tras él! - le ordenó Hagrid.

Draco a regañadientes quiso sacar su varita, pero en eso un segundo gnomo se la quitó.

- ¡Hey! ¡Dáme eso!

Mientras la castaña y el rubio intentaban detener a esos dos pequeños figutivos, los alumnos reían a mandíbula batiente, para el colmno, el suelo estaba resvladizo y había lodo, Draco odiaba ensuciarse así que no ponía tanto empeño como Hermione en alcanzarlos. Pero en un descuido y sin darse cuenta, los gnomos corrieron hacia el otro, haciendo que Hermione y Draco...

BAM

Todos exclamaron un "auch" o "eso debió doler" mientras otros reían más.

- Mi cabeza...- se quejaba ella.

- ¡¿Por qué no te fijas, Granger!? - decía un Malfoy lleno de lodo y sobándose la cabeza.

- Mira quien lo dice. - dijo bajito y con una voz enfadada. Sacó su varita y petrificó a los dos. - Ya está, toma tu cochina varita. - dijo ella enojada y entregándole su varita, Draco se vió a si mismo y se dió cuenta de lo embarrado que estaba de lodo.

- ¡Maldición, ahora estoy cubierto de lodo por tu culpa! - dijo enfadado.

- No es nada del otro mundo, Malfoy.- dijo Hagrid y les quitó el lodo en un movimiento de varita. - Ya está, ahora, continuemos con la clase.

Estaba cada quién con un grupo, Malfoy se desesperaba mucho y Hermione tenía que venir explicandole a dos grupos, por que el rubio no servía para maestro, al ver la amabilidad de ella con los demás, hizo que su enojo fuera poco a poco disminuyendo.

- Tienes que hablarles bien, Malfoy, si no simplemente te temerán. - decía ella cuando los alumnos estaban intentando dar de comer a los gnomos.

- No tengo mucha paciencia. - decía mientras caminaban entre los alumnos.

Se hizo un silencio cuando Malfoy intentó ser cortés.

- Supongo que es bueno que sepas como hablar con los demás, especialmente con los menores. - dijo con una voz neutra.

- Puedo hablar mejor con los menores, porque tal vez siempre quise un hermano menor. - no supo por qué lo dijo ni porque lo compartía con él.

- Yo no tengo hermanos, aunque...no se si me hubiera gustado tenerlos. - dijo más para él que para ella. No era un tema que le gustara, pero eso salió sin querer, nunca le había dicho algo así a nadie, nisiquiera a Theo.

Hermione se asombró de lo bien que podía hablar con él sin que fuera un pedante ponsoñozo, así que siguieron así durante toda la clase, Hermione le enseñó como poder hablar con ellos, así que poco a poco pudieron hablar sin tener que insultarse, aunque de vez en cuando tenían sus diferencias.

Al terminar la clase, Hagrid les agradeció y se despidió de ellos.

- Bueno, la tortura terminó. - dijo Malfoy, tomando su capa con las manos y esta descansaba en su hombro, y su otra mano estaba en su bolsillo.

- Si. - dijo simplemente ella, tenía su capa en las manos.

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, era raro para ellos entablar conversación, y más cuando casi toda la conversación que tuvieron entre ellos a lo largo de los años eran insultos, humillaciones y peleas.

- Ire con Harry y...Ron al campo de Quidditch. - dijo con nerviosismo cuando mencionó al pelirrojo.

Se le había olvidado por completo eso...ahora era su novia. Iba a mencionarlo pero eso ya era demasiado, habían sobrevivido un día sin pelear tanto, pero otra cosa era confesar cosas a Draco.

- Bien.

Sin decir nada más Draco se dirigió al castillo, hacia la torre de los premios anuales, por alguna razón le molestaba que Granger se pusiera melosa cuando mencionaba a Ron, y ese nombre le provocaba enojo. No entendía la razón.

- Ya decía que era demasiado extraño. - mencionó ella al ver la descortecía de él al irse sin despedirse y con ese semblante de enojo. Hermione no sabía que habí adicho para ponerlo así. - Es que es un idiota, eso es todo. - dijo antes de partir al castillo.

Mientras Hermione caminaba feliz, abrazando su capa, y pensando en cuanto tiempo estar abrazada a su pelirrojo o cuantos besos darle antes de irse a la torre de premio anual, un rubio caminaba apretando los puños sin saber el motivo, pateaba algunas piedritas, pensando en lo raro que era que él de pronto se pusiera así, y nada tenía que ver el castigo de hoy.

¿Qué podría ser?

**Que les pareció?**

**Fue el primer castigo con Hagrid juntos?**

**Porque Draco se tornó de pronto tan frustrado?**

**Durará el amor que se tienen esos dos? **

**Porque...recuerden, este fanfic se trata de cierta serpiente y cierta leona. n.n**

**Saludos a todos!!!**

**Feliz fin de semana...**

**PD: Besos a Hugito!! Tú siempre serás el primero en todo, y el único que supera mi amor por Draco O.o ajajaa :p **

**x)**

**tE aDoRo!**


	4. Convivencia

**Hola a todos:**

**Sandy, neeliee O. y **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, han devuelto un poco de animo en mi vida y me han dado fuerzas para escribir, pues hoy fue un día demasiado triste para mi. **

**Por eso de mi dedicatoria:**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico al ser más tierno y bueno que he tenido, un ser que el día hoy 10 de marzo murió por bronquitis, y que a tan temprana edad sufrió demasiado, con tan solo 1 mes y medio murió en mis manos. Muchas gracias por el paréntesis de felicidad que me trajiste, mi pequeño Charlie. **

**Dios te guarde pequeño perrito.**

**Ojalá te hayas sentido cuidado y amado por mi.**

**...Anna...**

**4**

**Convivencia**

Había llegado un poco tarde a la torre de premios anuales, estaba cansada, pero estaba feliz por haber estado con Ron al menos un momento. Estaba nerviosa y algo torpe, ella nunca fue así, pero por alguna razón cada vez Ron hacía que ella padeciera de ese estado tan extraño en ella.

No había nadie en la sala común, y había un vaso de leche en la mesita de lectura a un lado del sillón, Draco, pensó ella, había estado hacía rato ahí. Y lo más probable es que estuviera bien dormido. Entonces vió que en al fondo había dos pequeñas tarimas, con sus respectivos escalones, cada una llevaba a las habitaciones de ambos.

La de la derecha decía "D.M" y la de la izquierda estaban sus iniciales, por suerte ambas estaban separadas. A un lado del cuarto estaba la entrada del baño, a pesar de todo, era un lugar muy grande y casi acogedor, "casi" si ni estuviera conviviendo con el reptil más repulsivo que pisara Hogwarts, a expeción de Voldemort.

Pero sin aviso alguno llego a su cabeza el recuerdo de un abrazo protector, un olor a menta y el viento en su cabello. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba agradecida por haberle evitado el golpe, pero eso no significara que estuviera en su pensamiento siempre.

Tratando de evocar el recuerdo de Ron, pelirrojo y leal a su cabeza se fue a su habitación, a acomodar sus cosas en sus respectivos cajones.

Mientras tanto, un joven rubio estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando los pasos de su nueva compañera.

- Todo esto será muy interesante...- murmuró con una sonrisa mordaz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente...

- DRACO MALFOY, SAL YA DEL BAÑO!

Una joven media dormilada aporreaba la puerta de madera del baño, estaba envuelta en una bata café con una vaquita bordada en una bolsita del lado derecho. Su cabello estaba echo un desastre.

- Tendrás que aprender a levantarte temprano, Granger. - le respondió una voz cantarina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione apretó los puños, ¡este hombre se iba a enterar!

- Bueeno, entonces supongo que no te importará que tu ropa se vaya por la ventana. - dijo ella mirándose las manos. - Imagina...todo Hogwarts verá tu ropa interior ondeando por el campo de Quidditch.

Se oía el agua que dejaba de caer, un revuelto de ropa y la puerta se abrió de un portazo, por un momento la idea de provocar a Malfoy le pareció mala, muuy mala.

Pues la imagen de Malfoy...afectaba un poco.

Su cabello rubio a medio secar goteaba, y tenía un pantalón negro a medio abrochar y su torso blanco y perfecto tenía unas escurridizas y traviesas gotas que se perdían por debajo del pantalón. Hermióne sintió un calorcillo que subía por los hombros hasta la coronilla, y su rostro...

Era como ver un ángel encarnado, blanco, con unas cejas marcadas y rubias de un tono más fuerte. Su boca carnosa y rosas, y sus ojos. Unos ojos grises, pero que en ese momento tenían un destello de malicia.

- Atrevete...Granger. - le mencionó con firmeza.

Hermione, al ver su amenaza plasmada en cada fibra de su rostro y su expreción, le sirvió para reaccionar.

- Así es, Malfoy, así que...con tu permiso. - entonces con un movimiento rápido se introdujo dentro del baño, Malfoy se dió la vuelta para replicar pero la castaña abrió la puerta solo para aventarle la ropa, que cayó en su rostro y cabeza.

- ¡Esta me las pagas, Granger! - dijo antes de darse la vuelta furioso a su cuarto a terminarse de vestir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de clases, Ron y Hermione se habían dado una escapada al estadio de quidditch, ya llevaban un buen rato ahí, hasta que él trató de convencerla que montara una escoba con él, pero ella se rehúsaba, pues el miedo que sentía era mayor que ella misma.

- Vamos, será divertido...- replicaba Ron.

Hermione se mordía el labio inferior.

- No, además, se me hace tarde para ir con Hagrid, tiene clase dentro de 10 minutos. - decía mirando su reloj de muñeca.

Ron la abrazó por la cintura y ella se puso roja.

- No me vas a convencer, Ronald. - dijo tratándo de safarze sin que pareciera grosera. - Nunca me montaré en esa escoba ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. - dijo tratándo de parecer enfadada, pero la verdad es que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ron rió de buena gana.

- Esta bien, jefa. Como prefieras...- dijo tomandole de la mano para caminar juntos a la salida, mientras que de la otra mano sostenía la escoba. - Aunque algun día subiras a una escoba, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Hermione estaba feliz, de que por fin el amor que sentía por Ron pudiera demostrarse, y que no peleasen tanto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba frente a un grupo pequeño de estudiantes de primer año de Slytherin, Hermione pensó que tal vez la tortura la sentiría hoy, rodeada de víboras.

- Hasta que la mantícora aparece. - mencionó con sorna Draco, tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia grabada en su rostro.

- Aquí el único animal eres tú, Malfoy. - mencionó ella sin poder contenerse.

Para su sorpresa él no contestó, sino que simplemente estaba sonriendo, como un niño pequeño que guarda un secreto de una travesura, pero la castaña no podía evitar recordar su aspecto recien salido de la regadera. Ese solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

Se dió la vuelta para avanzar, pero por detrás, la mirada de Draco cambió, parecía confundido, ¿fué imaginación suya o realmente Granger se puso rosa?

La voz del semigigante hizo que dejara de preguntarse cosas pues empezó a dar instrucciones a los jovenes estudiantes, Malfoy al ver que eran de su casa, se sintió un poco mas aliviado, como encontrar conocidos en tierra extraña.

- Bueno, bienvenidos a la primera clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, mi nombre es Rebeus Hagrid, hoy les enseñaré como cuidar Jarveys, son unos animales muy lindos y tiernos. - Hermione sintió que se ponía pálida, cuando Hagrid hablaba así quería decir problemas. - Pero como son muy problemáticos tendremos que hacer parejas de cinco, y los asesorarán los compañeros Granger y Malfoy.

Los muchachos al oír el apellido Malfoy, le miraban con asombro y miedo, tal vez sus padres alguna vez les hablaron de una de las familias mas antiguas y puras que había todavía en la actualidad, que era la familia de Draco.

Y poco a poco, cada vez que Malfoy rondaba el jardín, los niños, estúpidamente les seguían, Hermione pensaba que parecían pequeños patos siguiendo a su mamá.

- Aquí les dejaré a Remy, Atenea y a Charlie.- mencionó Hagrid dejando a su cuidado a unos hurones muy grandes o unos tejones pequeños.

A simple vista, parecían tiernos e inofensivos. Y Draco se confió de ello.

- Bueno, al menos es algo más dócil y lindo para variar. - se iba a acercar cuando Hermione le advirtió.

- Ehh...Malfoy...no creo que...- dijo apuntando un dedo índice al hurón más cercano a Draco, el cual quería tomar de la correa que descansaba bajo su ocico.

- Cállate, Granger, como si no pudiera manejármelas solo. - contestó con orgullo pero ese orgullo se fue a los suelos cuando el hurón llamado Charlie le mordió el dedo, pensando que era comida.

Malfoy aulló de dolor, algunos Slytherins contuvieron las risas pero otros, simplemente rieron a sus anchas, inclusive Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de contener la risa. Pero después contuvo la compostura se acercó, con un simple hechizo de relajación que puso sobre el animal, le soltó de inmediato.

- No-digas-nada.- decía cortante el rubio, sosteniendo su dedo sangrante.

- No pensaba hacerlo - mencionó ella sonriendole.

Entonces, ella hizo una pausa para poder atenderle el dedo. Los jovenes de primero podían con los Jarveys tan bien que les dejó solos, los alimentaban con ratones.

- No me toques...¡Auch! ¡Duele! - se quejaba mientras ella le limpiaba la herida.

- Oh, pareces un chiquillo. - dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a ponerle una pomada..

El joven rubio aun tenía el cejo fruncido, y miraba con hurañez a la joven Gryffindor, pero entonces, mientras ella le aplicaba la pomada se dió cuenta que en su nariz y parte de sus mejillas tenía pequeñas pecas, que sus labios estaban rosas e humedecidos.

Hermione sopló su dedo mientras le aplicaba ahora el curita.

Estaba tan absorto viendola, que no se dió cuenta que el dolor habia desaparecido casi al instante, cuando ella hizo amago de verle, él se volteó y volvió a poner el rostro de indignación que antes tenía. En parte se sentía humillado por la exibición que demostró e intimidado por la repentina bondad de ella.

- Listo. Vez como no fue tan difícil. - le dijo suavemente mientras se dirigía a acompañar al grupo más cercano.

Ahora que ella lo tenía de espaldas se miró el dedo, ahora cubierto por una tirita color azul con lunitas, pero por un momento sintió un calor que se instaló en su corazón de hielo, un calor que se llamaba agradecimiento, tal que no dió a la joven.

Pero tal vez pensó que era mejor guardarselo para si mismo.

Después de veinte minutos todo iba en orden hasta que un joven alumno pisó la cola de Remy, el hurón de color cobre, y este lanzó un chillido, pero al correr la correa se le atoró al joven alumno, el cual tomó de los tobillos a Hermione, la cual tomó de la manga a Draco.

Hermione gritaba mientras que Draco intentaba sacar la varita.

- ¡Haz algo! - gritaba ella mientras que el rubio no podía encontrar su varita.

- ¡Eso intento, pero te agradecería que no apretaras mi mano, intento encontrar la endemoniada varita! - entonces la encontró - ¡Aqui esta! ¡_Relaxo_!

Le apuntó a la correa, la cual se rompió y el joven y los dos muchachos acabaron en el suelo, agitados y llenos de tierra.

Hermione le hechizó al hurón para que dejara de correr, le antendió la cola, pero el animal le lamió la mano, agradecido por el cuidado, cosa que no hizo Draco, la chica no pudo evitar recordárselo al finalizar la clase.

- Al menos ALGUIEN, me agradeció mis conocimientos médicos. - dijo con flasa indignación.

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la tierra de encima y procedía a ponerse la capa, pues empezaba a refrescar.

- ¿Qué? ¿También quieres que te lama? - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Infantil. - decía mientras caminaban juntos

Draco se paró de golpe a medio camino.

- Mira quien lo dice. Tú, que querías exhibir mi ropa interior en el estadio de quidditch. - repuso con sorna. Ella se giró y le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, sería la nueva vandera de Gryffindor. - Draco abrió la boca de indignación, pero después simplemente rió.

- Hubiera sido más como una veneración que humillación, Granger. - dijo mientras seguía caminando.

- Como digas. - dijo sarcástica.

Por un momento se les olvidó que eran Malfoy y Granger, por un momento se les olvidó que al momento de pisar el castillo tendrían que odiarse de nuevo. Pero era agradable, hablarse sin insultos era agradable.

Antes de aproximarse más a los terrenos del castillo, Draco quiso hablar. Pero la duda lo dejó plantado en su lugar, dejando a una castaña algo extrañada por el comportamiento que el empezó a adoptar.

- No tenías que ponerme esta cosa muggle, Granger. - dijo mirándo a un lado, como si lidiase en hablarle y mirarla. - Fue un rasguño.

Hermione, que en ese momento estaba adivinando el porque de su actitud, entendió y supo que para Malfoy, eso era un Gracias. Pero sabía que esas palabras serían muy diíficles de expresar por su propia voluntad, había 17 años de prejuicios y odio por parte de ambos.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, apareció Ron, con las manos en el bolsillo y mirándo con neutralidad a Malfoy.

- Hola, Hermione. Vamos, tenemos Transformaciones con McGonagall. - dijo acercándose y besándola cortamente en la boca, (Draco miró hacia otro lado en ese momento, algo afectado) mientras la tomaba de su mano y se dirigían al castillo, la castaña apenas pudo voltear a verle y despedirse con la mirada.

Después que la castaña se hubiese ido, el joven Malfoy miró su dedo índice, cbuierto por ese cálido curita, tan cálido como el contacto de la piel de ella sobre su herida.

- Gracias...Granger.

**Notas:**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, pues en las condiciones que me encuentro, es lo más que mi corazón pudo escribir :(**

**Bueno, un cambio, el pequeño corazón frío de Malfoy empezó a cambiar!**

**Habrá mas reacciones y más acercamiento por parte de ambos. **

**Habrá celos dentro de Malfoy?**

**Averigualo en el prox cap n.n**

**De nuevo...gracias a todos, espero que les guste.**


	5. Secretos

**Hi!**

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Me da mucho gusto ver sus reviews, pero también me da gusto decirles que ya me siento un poco mejor, me dio tristeza perderlo, porque era muy tierno y sin miedo a pesar de ser tan pequeño.**

**Pero guenooo, aki les dejo este capitulo, espero que les guste y muchisimas gracias a Sandy por tu review, gracias por tu apoyo y tambien por las porras de Pau Tanamachi Malfoy **

**x)**

**Besos a mi galletina de jengibre k lo amo mucho y que se mejoreee!!!**

**Me despido con mucho cariño:**

**Anna...**

**5**

**Secretos**

- ¿Te molestaba?

Hermione dio un respingo.

- ¿Eh? No, - contestó ahora con los pies en la tierra. - solo comentabamos que nuestro castigo casi termina. Eso es todo, Ron.

Un pelirrojo caminaba a su lado con aire preocupado, sus orejas parecían farolas rojas, y su mano la apretaba suavemente en la mano, como si de un momento a otro ella simplemente desapareciera. Hermione notaba la preocupacion de su novio, sabía lo protector que podía llegar a ser, pero lo generoso que también podría ser.

- ¿Dónde está Harry? - comentó Hermione al extrañarse de no verlo con su pelirrojo, casi siempre estaban pegados cual siameses.

- Iba a la habitación por un libro que se le olvidó.. - comentó con un poco de nervios.

Pero Hermione le sentía cortante y distante, o con voz que rayaba en la indiferencia. Por alguna razón, cada vez que estaba con Malfoy e intervenía Ron, por alguna razon eso...le molestaba.

Pero...¿porque?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estoy harta, harta de verlos juntos. Me provocan naúseas.

Dos jovencitas veían pasar a la nueva pareja de Gryffindors, una miraba a la otra con azoramiento mientras veía a la rubia hervir de ira contra la mujer que sujetaba la mano del hombre de sus sueños. Estaba asqueada, ella era la que debía estar tomada de su mano no la sabelotodo.

- Lavender, te hace daño estar así. - decía Patil.- Él la quiere a ella, no a tí, si sigues pensando así la que se dañará más serás tú. - agregó eso último con ironía.

La rubia apretó las manos, mientras no perdía de vista a cierta castaña, que charlaba con un pelirrojo que parecía enbobado con ella.

- Ya veremos quién es la dañada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un joven moreno hacía la tarea de Transformaciones en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, intentando transfigurar un ratón en un libro, pero solo consiguió volverlo cuadrado.

Una voz cantarina le saludo desde la entrada.

- Ha...Hola, Ginny. - saludó con un sonrojo en las mejillas, el pobre ratón salió disparado hasta la cabeza de una chica de cuarto año que estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo el Profeta. - Oh, perdón. ¡_Accio ratón_!

- Harry...- dijo ella sentándose frente a él, parecía tener algo entre manos, porque su sonrisa de oreja a oreja era radiante, el chico pensó que cada vez que Ginny entraba al cuarto la temperatura subía a 3 grados más. - ¿Puedes decirle a Parvati que me deje el libro de Historia de la magia en mi cama?

El joven sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Claro, Ginny. - vió que ella se miraba al espejo de la Sala Común, y la duda le asalto. - Este...yo...quería dart.-entonces se dió cuenta de la peculiar manera que ella se miraba al espejo, una manera como que decía "cita" - ¿A dónde vas?

La pelirroja se grió a verle y se sentó enfrente de él, y se aseguró que nadie más le oyera.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiero que Ron se entere, pero estoy quedando con Dean Thomas.

Harry se quedó mudo, sin saber que decir. Sentía como si su estómago diera un paseo sin él, dejandole un irremediable vacío, y la sonrisa se le derritió como un helado en temporada de verano.

Dean Thomas ultimamente se había peleado con Ron por causas del equipo de quidditch, y no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y ahora, su hermana menor, planeaba salir con él.

Tenía la sensación de que el sol se había apagado.

- Oh...vaya...pues, suerte. - mintió, la verdad es que no sabía que decir, lo último que pensaba era eso.

Ginny le brindó una de esas cálidas sonrisas que le iluminaban el corazón a Harry, ahora esas sonrisas serían para Thomas; nunca él le había molestado tanto.

- Gracias, Harry. - se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. - No se te olvide decirle eso a Parvati. - comentó por última vez antes de desaparecer por el agujero del retrato.

Entonces, ya sin la pelirroja que la viera, el niño-que-vivió tomó un pergamino que tenía en su bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la mesa, lo pensó un momento pero acto seguido y con un movimiento de varita quedó convertido en un origami, como el que le dió Malfoy en tercer curso.

El origami despegó suavemente y fue a volar directo a las llamas de la chimenea, donde se consumió rapidamente, mientras que la única palabra escrita en frente del sobre decía:

_"Ginny"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miraba detenidamente la planta que tenía delante de él, que se movía y retrocía, mientras sus frutos birllaban de un color escarlata y pasaban al dorado de vez en cuando, ese efecto más el calor del invernadero número 6 hacía que se fuera, y que de pornto dejara de oír la voz apresurada de Sprout.

Su mente vagaba lejos, volaba, entre sus recuerdos, imaginándose a cierta castaña. No sabía porque pensaba ultimamente en ella con tanto ímpetu, la Gryffindor simplemente se colaba sin su permiso, atormentándole con esos ojos castaños brillantes, llenos de dulcura y pureza.

- ...Draco...

La risa de ella hacía eco en su cabeza.

- ¿Draco?...¡Draco!

El olor de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel cuando la ayudó con la bludger le envolvieron, emriagándolo y cegándolo.

- ¡Dios mío, tu cabello es rosa! - ese grito le sacó de sus pensamientos y se llevó las manos a su cabello, al oír la risa de su mejor amigo, Draco se sintió estúpido.

Le dirigió una mirada refunfuñona.

- Gracioso, Nott, verdaderamente ingenioso...

El moreno le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos todavía brillaban por las lágrimas hilarantes que aún abundaban en sus ojos.

- Lo siento,...no...no pude evitarlo. - decía mientras se autocontrolaba. - Es que parecías en otro mundo...no, en otra galaxia.

Draco se dió cuenta de su error, de lo menos él que parecía ultimamente.

- Lo que pasa es que este maldito calor me adormece. - dijo mientras intentaba adivinar que hacer con la planta, Sprout le daba una mirada reprovatoria cuando intentaba copiarse de Pansy .

- ¿Te ayudo? - preguntó con amabilidad.

- Yo puedo, gracias. - dijo con orgullo cuando intentó quitárle los frutos, pero la planta lo repeló clavándole unas espinas, Draco retrocedió. - ¡Auch!...Estúpida planta. - susurró mientras se chupaba el dedo lacerado.

- Si, lo puedo ver. - ironizó.

Pero dentro de sí, Theo sabía lo que le pasaba a Draco, talvez ni siquiera él mismo se daba cuenta de los cambios que había en él, tal vez el joven Slytherin era el único que conocía al verdadero Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba escribiendo una tarea de Transformaciones cuando llegó Malfoy, la primera impresión que le dió a la castaña es que se sorprendió verla y que un suave carmín invadió sus mejillas.

- Hola, Malfoy...- saludó cortésmente. - ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

Él le enseñó su dedo casi sano, pero en el que seguía, el dedo anular parecía inflamado y rojo.

- ¿Coleccionando cicatrizes? - preguntó divertida al momento que él se acercaba.

- Muy gracioso. - hizo como que se reía con sorna. - Tuve un problema en Herbología, nada que sea grave.

Hermione cambió su semblante de burla a uno de preocupacion.

- ¿Qué planta veías? - dijo haciendole un lugar.

Draco se sentó ahí, poniendo sus pies en la mesita de enfrente del sillón, Hermione hizo ceño cuando vió que sus pies estaban sobre su libro, los quitó sin miramientos.

- Ok, ok...- dijo enderezándose. - Veía "Frutos de fuego" . - dijo como si tal cosa.

Hermione se preocupó.

- Sabes que sus pinchos son venenosos, estas cuerdo solo porque creo que tienes la sangre igual de venenosa. - pero aun asi lo dijo sin resentimiento.

- Más venenoso tienes el-

No terminó de hablar, pues Hermione le entregó un botecito de plástico amarillo con la tapa blanca en la mano, cosa que calló al muchacho como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo silencioso.

- ¿Qué rayos se supone que es esto, Granger? - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco al oler la crema de un tono cafe.- ¿Crema para los pies?

- Que agradecido...- dijo susurrando y con el cejo fruncido. - Es una crema para el envenenamiento para las espinas de los "Frutos de fuego".

Draco miró la crema y la tocó, cuando se la puso en el dedo sintió como si se adormeciera y sola empezó a desinflamarse y un suave aroma a menta se impregnó a su dedo.

- Lo vez..

Draco dejó el botecito en la mesa. Estaba un poco sonrojado, pero dijo con la voz más arrogante que encontró para decir:

- Bueno, supongo que sirve para algo ser tan sabelotodo. - Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Supongo que no puedo pedir peras al olmo. - suspiró resignada.

Draco la miró con confusión.

- ¿Peras al que?

Draco tenía expresión muy linda en su rostro, de autentico desconcierto, Hermione no pudo evitar reír a mandíbula batiente, el rubio ahora no entendía de que se reía ahora la joven.

- ¿Qué dije ahora? - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La joven simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Cosas que no creo que entiendas. - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de hilarancia. - Bueno, me tengo que ir, Ginny me espera.

Ella se paró mientras que él le dijo desde la puerta.

- Si me las dices...tal vez las entienda.

Hermione pensó que su rostro se sonrojaba, pero ella simplemente le sonrió con cortesía y le dijo adiós.

Draco pensó que podrían llevarse bien, que tal vez ser amigo de Hermione 'Sabelotodo'Granger no sería tan malo, es más, le gustaba su compañía. Quería saber más de ella, disculparse, a su manera por los malos tiempos...

...un poco de felicidad prestada.

**Notas:**

**Pss no me convenció mucho pero pss esk tengo poco tiempo, al dia tengo dos hra y media, relgas parentales ¬¬ jaaja**

**Pero escribire y los guardaré, n.n**

**Cuidense un chorro y feliz fin de semana!!**

**Su anfritriona trabajará ...X.x**

**Byeee**


End file.
